


Redemption In Her Arms

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Fix It Fic, Justice Separated From Anders, Referenced Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	Redemption In Her Arms

She and Anders had retired for the evening, stripped down and freshly bathed now they were in bed. She sat up, watching the fire, running her fingers through his hair as he tightened his arms ‘round her waist. His stubble was coarse against her bare chest. Anders often hinted at his desires. Sometimes he would cradle her in his arms, worship her body with a firm, almost forceful touch. Nights like those he’d fuck her into the mattress. Other times he was like this and he wanted to be fucked into the mattress. She smirked thinking back to earlier in the day when he’d asked where the leather polish was.

“I adore you, truly, love,” he murmured, nuzzling closer to her. Self-doubt clung to his words, making them sound weighted, heavy.

“You’re thinking too much,” she frowned.

He sighed. “I worry what Justice’s departure has done to me. What if I’m not the same man anymore?”

“You still the man I met in Darktown all those years ago. The same who promised to ‘drown us both in blood’ to keep me safe,” she smiled and kissed his head. 

“I twisted Justice’s purpose. He was a virtuous spirit before joining me. He often kept me even tempered, soothed my worries, kept me on a straight path. He never would have seen what I did as justice. All those lives… Without him I wonder what’s left.”

“Hm, funny story about that.”

“Love, this isn’t the time for jokes,” he said wearily.

“Well, it’s been a few months, I’ll wager you won’t be as angry without Vengeance riding side-saddle.”

“Hawke,” he groused, “what did you do?”

“I might have had Sebastian, Fenris and Aveline evacuate the surrounding blocks including the Chantry. Minimal casualties. Close kept secret.”

Anders was silent for a time, and she felt his tears damp against her skin.

“It’s weighed on me so heavily,” he sniffled. “Thank you, Astrid.”

“Oh dear, using my first name? Must be serious.” She tried to keep the satisfied smirk out of her tone with little success.

Anders smacked her thigh lightly, barely making a sound.

“It is serious.” 

“You wanted to make a statement, but I know you well enough that you’d regret such a loss of life. You’re a healer, first and foremost. Think I’d forgotten how often you’d ask after battles about who needed healing? Always so quick with barriers too. It’s a wonder you weren’t beating off suitors with both hands.”

Anders snickered. “Did you mean for it to sound so indecent?”

“I’m not sure to be honest. It comes naturally most of the time.”

“Remind me why I love you,” he said, his expression flat and unimpressed.

“Because I’m good with my hips? Where is that harness by the way?”

“Hold me a bit longer?” he whispered. Hawke glanced down and saw his ears flushed and pink.

“As long as you want,” she replied and kissed his forehead. “Do you wish to be spoiled? Held and caressed? To know that you alone are the keeper of all my affections and desires?”

His breathing hitched and he nodded.

“There’s no rush, darling,” she assured him. as she ran her hands over every bit of his skin within reach.


End file.
